El cambio que no esperaba
by Himemiya.Yuuny
Summary: Ritsu y Misaki se conocen por coincidencia del destino... Que planeaba que su encuentro fuese algo más que sólo algo casual.


'Estoy cansado… Cansado de ese estúpido de Takano… Siempre es lo mismo… Estúpido…' pensaba el joven mientras caminaba por las calles de Londres, había ido con él a una estúpida convención y al final Takano lo dejó botado, se emborrachó, Onodera tuvo que llevarlo casi cargando a la habitación para que como siempre, intentara forzarlo a…Eso.

Era un lindo lugar… ¿Por qué tuvo que amargarlo de esa forma?

En fin, buscaría otro lugar donde quedarse, aun molesto entró a un hotel que lucía agradable, no llevaba consigo mucho dinero así que eligió uno que no luciera muy ostentoso, apenas le entregaron las llaves se dirigió molesto al elevador, su celular vibraba.

Al mirar el ID, bueno era obvio que se trataba de Takano, decidió apagar el móvil y desconectarse toda la noche de la presencia del fastidioso hombre.  
Odiaba el hecho de que creyera que por el hecho de que lo deseara podía hacer lo que él quisiese, si, Onodera… Él en verdad quería a Takano, no lo iba a admitir ni a gritarlo todo el tiempo pero, intentaba demostrarlo, era molesto que fuera tan agresivo.

-¡No dormiré contigo! –escuchó al bajar del elevador.

-Vamos… Misaki deja de resistirte. –dijo una voz fuerte.

-¡De-déjame!

Ritsu suspiró y miró el número de su habitación… Justo al lado de donde un chico castaño se resistía a los besos de un mayor de cabello gris y ojos lavanda.

Por alguna razón ese chico le recordaba a él mismo y el otro hombre a… ¡Basta! Debía dejar de pensar en eso.

Entró y molesto se recostó, intentó leer, ver un poco de televisión, nada distraía su mente de ello… Estaba decepcionado, triste, tan frustrado de que Takano pensara sólo en el mismo en ocasiones, que no conociera otra forma de demostrarle amor… No es que lo quisiera pero, un detalle lindo de vez en cuando lo reconfortaría, ser siempre el pasivo a veces no era tan divertido, sobre todo cuando ni siquiera podía dormir a gusto, cuando lo regañaba en el trabajo a pesar de que había sido su culpa que no durmiera… Aunque… Esa mirada tan profunda, tan atrapante, y su forma de abrazarlo, en sus brazos se sentía realmente seguro, además de que era de las pocas personas que conocía de carácter fuerte y sin moral distraída… Y esas dulces palabras, 'nunca pude olvidarte'… ¿qué debía pensar?

Acurrucado en esos melancólicos recuerdos, y en la tristeza de recordar esa triste memoria donde su primer amor… Bueno… Partía en pedazos sus sueños, o aquella memoria de cuando lo conoció… La luz del otoño…

-Takano… -pronunció el castaño antes de quedarse dormido mientras intentaba contener unas cuantas lágrimas que se resistían a esconderse…

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, encendió el móvil… 24 llamadas perdidas de Takano.

Escuchó el último mensaje de voz que dejó Takano, diciendo que él le pertenecía y que más le valía volver pronto, seguía ebrio.

Desgraciado.

No iba a volver en buen rato con él, salió y de nuevo se topó con el castaño de la noche anterior, lucía muy triste.

-¿Noche difícil eh? –preguntó Ritsu, no lo sabía, pero Misaki había notado en su rostro la misma expresión que Onodera en él unos segundos atrás.

-… Si… -era un extraño pero, era mejor que seguir hablando con la pared, Akihiko había salido y él se quedaría solo todo el día.

-Sé cómo te sientes…

-Dudo que lo sepas… -intentó disimular su tristeza, la relación que en ese momento llevaba con Usami, ya no era para nada satisfactoria, a pesar de saber que él lo amaba… A veces se comportaba como si Misaki fuera para él sólo su juguete sexual, sin importarle si Misaki deseaba o no hacerlo. Además últimamente Usami nunca le hacía caso fuera de la cama, no era tierno ni atento.

-Sé más de lo que crees, supera vivir con alguien que es como un bloque de hielo en todo aspecto y sólo te busca cuando siente fiebre, si sabes de que hablo…

-Puedo superarlo…

-¿Ah sí? –lo miró con intriga.

-Si… Alguien mucho mayor que tú… Abusándote todos los días…

-¿Abuso?

-Bueno… N-no sé si cuente como tal…

-… Me llamo Onodera Ritsu… -dijo extendiendo su mano.

- Yo me llamo Takahashi Misaki… -correspondió al apretón de manos.

-…

-¿T-te parece si desayunamos juntos?

Onodera sacó su móvil, el fondo de pantalla era una foto de Takano y él juntos, la miró una vez más. -… Claro, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Ambos chicos fueron juntos hasta un restaurante que lucía atractivo, se sentaron cerca de la ventana, a ambos les gustaba la vista.

Ambos pidieron un platillo sencillo… Acompañado de un tazón con fresas y crema batida.

-Ahora… Cuéntame tu tragedia. –dijo Onodera.

-Pues… A-a mi… Me gustan los…

-¿Los? No tiene nada de malo.

-N-no me gusta decirlo. –dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

-¿Por qué?

-Sólo me gusta uno… Se llama Usami…

-¿y qué sucede con él?

-A veces es muy frío… A veces… Me gusta su forma de ser… Pero últimamente… Está tan distante… Sólo me busca para… Eso… -dijo desviando la mirada apenado.

-Estamos en la misma situación…

Ambos chicos contaron su historia, liberando la tensión y la presión que se acumulaba en el pecho de ambos, al final se sintieron liberados, por unos segundos… Onodera pudo ver la dulzura en los ojos de Misaki, una dulzura que no había visto nunca, Misaki sintió la mirada de Onodera y por unos instantes ambos se miraron, con melancolía, dolor, como si por fin compartieran el dolor de un amor no correspondido.

-¿Y-y quieres algo más? –dijo Onodera algo atontado.

-N-no… -el joven se sonrojó.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro…

Salieron y estaba un poco nublado, el sol se ocultaba tras las tantas nubes grises que perturbaban o adornaban el cielo.

-Amo esto…

-¿Por qué?

-Es tan… Tranquilo… -dijo Ritsu muy relajado, de pronto comenzó a llover.

-Nos mojaremos…

-Por eso hay que correr.

Onodera tomó la mano de Misaki y empezó a correr, ambos iban riendo, lucían sumamente felices.

-¡Ba-basta, Onodera-san!

-¡Dime Ritsu! –dijo aun riendo.

Al llegar al hotel ambos subieron por las escaleras aun corriendo. La euforia los invadió ¿era acaso por qué al fin habían sacado esa presión o…? ¿Podía ser que estuvieran felices por la presencia del otro? De cualquier forma, se sentaron entre las puertas de ambos departamentos, agotados.

-Ri-Ritsu-san… Eso fue divertido.

-Lo sé, no recuerdo la última vez que me había divertido tanto…

De pronto el móvil de Onodera sonó.

-¿Bueno?

-¿Dónde demonios estás?

-¿Ya no estás borracho cierto?

-Pregunté en dónde estás.

-También pregunté algo…

-Onodera… Perdona lo que hice… Vuelve.

-No hoy. -Entonces colgó.

-¿Quién era? –preguntó Misaki un poco triste al ver la expresión de frustración de Onodera.

-Takano…

Por un momento volvieron a mirarse, ambos un poco sonrojados. En un instante de compenetración absoluta, sólo pudo decir…

-Misaki…

-¿Sí?

-Vámonos…

-¿D-de que hablas?

-Es un infierno para ambos…

-Pero…

-Sé que también me quieres… -se acercó lentamente a sus labios.

-O-Onodera-san…

-Ritsu… -dijo levantando su mentón.

Al final, Misaki un poco sonrojado terminó por recibir con dulzura el beso de Onodera.

-Así que aquí estabas… -se escuchó del otro lado. –seguí la tarjeta de crédito…

-Takano-san…

-Tú… Pedazo de bastardo… ¡Es MI Onodera! –dijo yéndose contra Misaki.

-¡Aléjate de él! –dijo golpeando a Takano.

-¿Por qué? –dijo Takano comenzando a llorar.

-Porque él me comprende… Sé que llegaremos a amarnos…

-¡Bastardo! –dijo nuevamente intentando lanzar un golpe. En esta ocasión, el hombre de cabello blanco del otro día lo sujetó.

-No toques a Misaki…

-¡Intenta quitármelo! ¡No lo dejaré ir…!

-Takano-san… Por favor… -dijo Onodera suplicante. –esto me lastima…

-¡A mí también!

-Hablemos… -dijo el peli gris casi llorando, se agachó a la altura de Misaki que aún estaba muy impresionado. -¿tú quieres a este chico? –dijo señalando a Onodera.

-… Usami-sempai…

-¿Lo quieres? ¿Te enamoraste de él?

-… Si…

Usami sólo sonrió, lo levantó y lo tomó entre sus brazos, levantó su mentón. –Eres libre… -dijo besándolo mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. –vete con él…

-¡No te irás…! ¡Ritsu! ¡Te amo!

Onodera sonrió conteniendo las ganas de llorar. –muy tarde para decirlo…

Takano se enfureció nuevamente. A punto de golpear a Onodera, Usami lo detuvo. –yo lo detengo…

Ambos chicos lo miraron, dieron las gracias al unísono y tomados de las manos… Huyeron de ahí.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-No lo sé…

-Bueno… El destino no importa mucho…

-Lo sé… -dijo Onodera dándole un pequeño beso.

Esa noche durmieron juntos, demostrando su amor de la forma más pura…

Sí, Misaki se quedó dormido en el pecho de Onodera… No, no tuvieron sexo, pero… Eran infinitamente felices por el sólo hecho de que el otro estuviera ahí.

Ambos entendían perfectamente la soledad del otro, y como complemento hecho a la medida, llenaban ese vacío interior…

Con amor…

Respeto…

Compresión…

No tardaron en enamorarse perdidamente del otro.

-¿Ritsu?

-¿Si?

-¿Prometes que no te irás?

-No… Yo siempre cuidaré de ti, aun si me cuesta la vida… Eres mi pequeño ángel, te cuidaré de todo…


End file.
